Fighting the Shadow
by NazChick
Summary: Growing up Baatar Jr. just wanted to get some of his parent's attention, specifically his mother's attention. This is a hard task with four younger siblings, one of which is just learning to earthbend. Spoilers for Book 4 Episode 5


**Hello All! I had the thought for this story this morning based on Baatar Jr.'s comments to his parents in yesterday's episode. Leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>Nine year old Baatar Jr. watched from the window as his mom trained Huan in earthbending down in the courtyard. Huan had first demonstrated his earthbending a year earlier and ever since then he had their mom's undivided attention, leaving Baatar to seek her attention in other ways. The nine year old made his way down to the library figuring that he would read a few of his dad's old engineering books and make something that would be so cool his mom wouldn't notice Huan. Upon arriving in the library Baatar found his dad sitting at a table working on a set of blueprints, little Opal was coloring next to him and the twins were sleeping on the couch.<p>

"_So much for peace and quiet"_ Baatar thought, having wanted to have the library all to himself. He quietly made his way over to the books he wanted. After grabbing them he made his way out of the library but was stopped by his dad

"Son, what are you up to? Baatar Sr. asked in a hushed tone so to not wake up the twins who were just two years old

"I'm going to make something for mom." Baatar whispered back, "I just need these books."

"Alright, be careful and let me know if you need any help."

"Sure thing dad."

Baatar continued on his way back to his room where he started reading the books he had grabbed. After a few hours he had finished and made his way over to his father's work shop. Grabbing pieces of wire and metal Baatar began building a little robot. He finished with nothing exploding and ran off to find his mom.

He found her out in the courtyard where she was watching Huan making weird looking sculptures out of earth, he brother may only be seven but he makes the strangest sculptures and would get made at anyone of them if they said it looked like anything else.

"Mom! Mom! Look what I made!" Baatar shouted in excitement as he ran up to his mother

Suyin smiled at her oldest son as he came running up to where she was sitting, "What have you made Junior?" she asked as she made room on the piece of earth she was sitting on for her oldest son to be able to sit next to her

Ignoring his mom's use of the nickname that he hated, "It's a robot, and watch what happens when I turn it on." Baatar turned on his robot, its eyes lit-up and the propellers on its back began to spin, and soon the robot had left Baatar's hand and was flying up above them. They watched as the robot flew through the air for a few minutes before coming back to Baatar's hand.

"That's amazing." Suyin said with a smile pulling her oldest son into a tight hug, "Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Pretty much, you were busy with Huan and dad's working on something in the library." Baatar answer quietly with his head down

"Sweetie if I could be ever where at once I would, you know that. How about we do something tomorrow? You can pick what it is."

Baatar smiled up at his mom, "You mean it? Picky promise and everything?"

"Yes, pinky promise and everything." Su held up her pinky finger and Baatar did the same, they did the pinky promise then snapped their fingers and high fived, finishing the secret handshake they had. "Let's head into the house for dinner, you should show your dad this he would be proud."

"Maybe later." Baatar answered as he made his way inside with his mother and Huan

That night Baatar Jr. was in his room, having already gotten ready for bed he was now reading before going to sleep; his parents were putting Opal, Wei and Wing to bed. There was a soft knock on his door before it opened to reveal his mother.

"Still awake I see?" said Su as she made her way into her son's room and sat on the edge of his bed

"Just finishing this chapter."

Su smiled at her little boy, he may be her oldest but he is her first son and always has a special place in her heart. "Baatar you know that your dad and I always have time for you, right?"

Baatar looked up at his mom, surprised she didn't call him Junior. "I know mom, you just always seem busy teaching Huan earthbending and dad's always watching the others or working on something."

"We'll always have time together and if we don't just remind me, alright?"

"Alright."

Su kissed him goodnight and left his bed room. Baatar set his book as sided before turning off the light and going to bed, happy that he did something to get his mom's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Years Later <strong>

Su stormed through her home in Zoafu; she couldn't believe that Kuvira had just threated her home with her oldest son by her side. Going into her room she began to dig through her wardrobe and didn't notice that her husband walked into their bedroom.

"Honey, what are you planning on doing?" Baatar Sr. asked as he watched his wife toss a pair of black pants onto their bed

"I'm going to stop Kuvira, something I should have done years ago."

"What about Baatar?"

"Junior brought this on himself; he should never have betrayed this family."

"After hearing his reason for leaving today, I can't help but feeling he has done something similar to what you and Lin had to do to get out from under your mom's shadow."

"Lin and I never joined a dictator!"

"No, but you did what you felt would get you recognized by Toph, I think he just wanted to get our recognition, he has been overshadowed by his other siblings."

"I told him that he could come to me if he ever felt like he wasn't getting enough personal time with one of us! He didn't need to go against us to get that attention."

Baatar noticed the sadness in his wife's voice and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It wasn't about the attention though Su, he wanted to do something that you and I didn't do but the only way he could get our attention when he was younger was to do the things we did causing him to become stuck under our shadow. I'm sure though that this will all work out, just promise me you'll only deal with Kuvira, not Baatar."

"I will and I'll leave Huan here in case something happens but I'm going to take Wei and Wing with me."

"Please be careful Su." Baatar kissed her and watched as she changed and went to meet their youngest spns to sneak into Kuvira's camp

Baatar headed out to the court yard, finding that he couldn't sit still he began to pace; waiting for word from Su, hoping that the situation would rectify itself.


End file.
